Travelin' Soldier
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Sequel to Don't Forget to Remember Me. Mostly about Ponyboy in Nam. R&R please! tell me if it's good please. AU just a little bit. COMPLETE
1. Fighting

Travlin' Solider

Chapter 1-

Pony POV

It's been about 10 months since I had been in the war. I was getting used to it. It was like a job ya know? Something I had to do everyday. I wrote letters to Soda and Darry everyday. Or at least I tried to. I closed my eyes and thought of Soda's smile.. Darry.. and the rest of the gang. It was night now as I tried to go to sleep peacefully. I tossed and turned for about 20 minutes before I decided to write a letter to Soda and Darry. I got up and pulled out a small piece of paper and a flashlight. I started to write.

_Dear Soda/Darry/gang,_

_Well.. I can't sleep. I'm actually getting used to it over here. It's not that bad really._

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away. What was I thinking? 'it's not that bad really' I can't tell them that i'm actually getting used to this war either. Could I? I shook my head to myself as I started another letter.

March 20th,1972

United States Army

_Dear Soda and Darry,_

_Everything's going pretty good over here. What's happening over there? Does any of you have a girl yet? I bet Two-Bit's beating all ya'll in that. Well.. It's around midnight here. I can't sleep. I really miss ya'll. Tell the gang I miss 'em too. I can't believe it's been this long. Soda, I'm real sorry that i'm going to miss your 21__st__ birthday that's tomorrow. Guess I better stop rambling. Ya know how i've been just training? Well, they finally decided I'm ready to go out there. I'll be real careful and try to come home real soon. I'm going to keep my promises okay? How's the socs? Well. I guess I ought to go try and get some sleep. I know you'll write back. You know I will too. That's a promise._

_Ponyboy_

After I finished I put the letter in a envelope and put a stamp on it. I addressed it to Darry and Soda. I put it in the mail bag. I walked back to my "bed" and climbed in. After 4 ½ hours of sleep, it was time to get up. I felt much better than the night before. I got dressed into my united states army uniform as I prepared to fight.


	2. A Letter to a brother

hey guys! thanks for the reviews. :)

Soda POV

I just got home from work when I noticed the mail had came. My heart started pounding as soon as I saw a letter that said "United States Army" on it. I tore it open as I ran into the house.

"DARRY!" I yelled to my older brother who came out of the bathroom.

"What is it? another letter?" Darry asked while putting on a t-shrit.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly.

I read the letter outloud:

March 20th,1972

United States Army

_Dear Soda and Darry,_

_Everything's going pretty good over here. What's happening over there? Does any of you have a girl yet? I bet Two-Bit's beating all ya'll in that. Well.. It's around midnight here. I can't sleep. I really miss ya'll. Tell the gang I miss 'em too. I can't believe it's been this long. Soda, I'm real sorry that i'm going to miss your 21st birthday that's tomorrow. Guess I better stop rambling. Ya know how i've been just training? Well, they finally decided I'm ready to go out there. I'll be real careful and try to come home real soon. I'm going to keep my promises okay? How's the socs? Well. I guess I ought to go try and get some sleep. I know you'll write back. You know I will too. That's a promise._

_Ponyboy_

"Darry, they're sending him out there. He could get shot! or even-" I started to ramble, but Darry interrupted,"He's not going to get hurt Pepsi-Cola. Why don't you start on a letter for him while I make us dinner." I nodded and ran to Ponyboy's and my room. I got paper and a pen.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_Well first off, Darry and I both got raises! We just found out yesterday. I'm real sorry Pony that ya can't sleep very good. We all miss ya here it ain't been the same without ya. Don't worry about me kid watch out for yourself over there. I guess they couldn't train ya forever huh kid? Shucks kid, every Soc in town has heard how you went to Nam and they've left us alone so far. Me and Darry sure miss ya. I don't think you even know how much. I'll tell the gang that you miss 'em. They miss ya too Pony. Johnny's been staying over here almost every night. Be careful out there Pony. Remember I love ya kid. _

_Soda_

As soon as I finished I put it in a envelope and put it in the mailbox. I sighed and went back in the house. I could only pray for my brother and only hope he makes it back alive.


	3. Jon

**[Thanks for sticking with this sequel, i know i haven't updated in a while but here it is:) keep on R&R I love getting reviews. Now, onto Chap. 3!**

Ponyboy POV

Minutes seemed like hours. Seconds seemed like minutes. Hours seemed like days. Nothing was the same as it was in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I learned that real quick. Men were shooting all over the place for what seemed like hours until the people who attacked us ran away. I breathed heavily as I gathers my stuff to get ready in case they came back. The sun was burning down on my face. I felt like I was on fire. Sergeant Adams told us we could get something to eat for about 10 minutes and check our mail then come back and make sure they don't attack us again. I sighed and walked to get some dinner. I checked my watch for the first time all day. 12:50pm. My team had to stay up all night tonight then sleep all day tomorrow. Then it repeats. I sighed once again and grabbed a plate of food. I sat down next to a group of guys who's in my group. After I semi-finished my food, I went and got my mail. A letter from Soda and Darry. I quickly sat down and read it. I smiled while doing so.

_Dear Ponyboy,_

_Well first off, Darry and I both got raises! We just found out yesterday. I'm real sorry Pony that ya can't sleep very good. We all miss ya here it ain't been the same without ya. Don't worry about me kid watch out for yourself over there. I guess they couldn't train ya forever huh kid? Shucks kid, every Soc in town has heard how you went to Nam and they've left us alone so far. Me and Darry sure miss ya. I don't think you even know how much. I'll tell the gang that you miss 'em. They miss ya too Pony. Johnny's been staying over here almost every night. Be careful out there Pony. Remember I love ya kid._

_Soda_

I put it back in the envelope and thought about my brothers. Before I knew it, It was 1am. I put the envelope in my so-called bed and quickly followed my team. In and out. In and out. I breathed slowly as I walked back. I wasn't listening to what my friends were saying. I prayed once again today.

_**Dear God. If I don't make it out of this war alive please keep a eye on my brothers. Tell my mom and dad I said hi and that I miss them. Amen.**_

I grabbed my helmet and went back into the war zone as me and my buddies Jon and Jason call it. I laughed at the thought of my buddies. Then I remembered I'm in a war. I glanced around at all the men who surround me.

_**We're too young for this. **_

I pushed the thought away as I prepared for the upcoming attack It seemed like seconds before I starting fighting like I was a professional. I watched as men were getting killed all around me. Didn't have time to think. I kept shooting. I knew I'd have nightmares about it.

_If I ever get out of here._

I thought to myself as I continued fighting. Around 9am, it was finished. We killed them. All of them who attacked us. Of course, about 10 of ours died in the process. I decided not to go to sleep. I had about 10 or so hours to kill. I started on my letter to my brothers.

_Dear Soda and Darry,_

_Don't be worrying about me. Well, it went-- I don't know. I just don't know. This wasn't a ordinary day, I can tell ya that. I'm glad ya'll got raises. Tell Johnny I miss 'em and that he should write me sometime. Letters sure do help pass the time over here. Thanks for talking to me. I really like hearin' how things are goin' over there. Well, I guess I better get some sleep or try to anyway. It's like 1000 degrees over here! I'm real sorry my letters haven't been long. I'm just real tired. Been up for at least 24 hours now. I love ya'll. _

_Pony_

I put it in the envelope and sent it. I yawned and went to my bed.

"Tired pony?" said a cocky voice who reminded me of two-bit.

I laughed and looked up. He cocked his eyebrows.

"Hey Jon. Yeah. ain't you?"

Jon came and sat on the floor and laughed along with me.

"Nah. I'm always hyper. Ya should know that by now kid." He said while throwing me a punch in the shoulder.

Jon is my age, from Alabama, he has 4 brothers and 1 sister. He's told us stories that makes ya want to pee in your pants. He's handsome like Soda and funny like two-bit. All the girls in Tulsa would be all over him.

"Well, unlike you, I'm going to sleep Jon. I'll wake up in like a couple hours okay?" I yawned and laid down.

"Well. Fine. Sleeping Beauty I'll let you get your sleep." He laughed and walked away.

I laughed and closed my eyes.

_Gun shots. All around me. Jon and Jason are on the ground. Dead. I swallowed. I looked around and saw a gun pointed straight to my head. I screamed but nothing came out. I suddenly saw Soda and Darry at a grave site. Mine._

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face. Luckily, none of the boys heard it. I got up and brushed my hair. No grease. Too short of hair.

_Actually, I don't think I look to bad with it. _

I laugh to myself until I hear someone shout to me.

"**Pony! Hurry! Jon's been shot!"**


	4. PrisonerDay 1

Regular POV- Vietnam

Ponyboy raced, his heart beating a thousand times a second. Suddenly he stopped. He saw one of his best friends on the ground. Red liquid was pouring out as the nurses tried to get him in the hospital wing. He couldn't breathe.

"Jon." He said quietly as saw Jon being carried away to the hospital wing near the site. Pony saw something out of the corner of his eye. He carefully and quickly got his gun and helmet. He raced back to where he saw something. It happened so fast he didn't even have time to blink.

"**make a move and you **die." the harsh voice commanded. Pony stood still. He heard the voice once again," Come here. Not a word to your army. You can move now."

Pony quickly walked over to where the voice was coming from.

"**follow me. Now**!" the voice commanded him once again. He did as told. He suddenly saw the person who was talking to him so violently. Not from the U.S. Army. In fact, the tall, muscular, man had on a uniform that stated to Ponyboy that he's the enemy. Ponyboy Michael Curtis was a prisoner.

Soda POV- Tulsa, Oklahoma.

I kicked off my shoes and jumped down on the couch. I quickly jumped up and ran outside.

_Please let there be a letter. Please._

I opened the mailbox and there was one single envelope. It stated: United States Army on the outside. I couldn't wait until Darry got home. I quickly opened it and i suddenly saw my brother's neat handwriting. The letter said:

United States Army

March 21,1979

_Dear Soda and Darry,_

_Don't be worrying about me. Well, it went-- I don't know. I just don't know. This wasn't a ordinary day, I can tell ya that. I'm glad ya'll got raises. Tell Johnny I miss 'em and that he should write me sometime. Letters sure do help pass the time over here. Thanks for talking to me. I really like hearin' how things are goin' over there. Well, I guess I better get some sleep or try to anyway. It's like 1000 degrees over here! I'm real sorry my letters haven't been long. I'm just real tired. Been up for at least 24 hours now. I love ya'll._

_Pony_

I put the letter on the counter and grabbed a piece of paper.

Pony POV- Vietnam

"**You know your a prisoner, right? ANSWER!"** He slapped me hard across the face. I was sitting in a chair tied up. I couldn't move.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" I obediently replied. I was already getting dizzy and it had only been a hour or so.

"**Pathetic!"** This time he spit on me. Gross. I sighed and breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. The man slowly walked around me. I was in a small room with only one room. Holy Crap. I remembered Jon. _Jon, Please be alive when.. I mean if I get back. Please._

I silently prayed for my return to base, Jon.. and my brothers back home. Mostly Jon and my brothers though.

"**Be Still! God, your such a brat." **the man commanded me once again. After circling my chair for what seemed like forever, he punched me in the face. I felt the blood rush down my face for the fifteenth time that hour. I continued to pray as I was a prisoner. I prayed for safety. I prayed for Jon. I prayed for many things. I mostly prayed for my brothers.

Soda POV

I was starting to write the letter to my brother when the phone rang. I answered it as soon as Darry came in the door.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Mr. Darryl Curtis?"

"no ma'am, this is Soda, his brother. Is it about my brother ponyboy?"

" Yes, please let me talk to Darryl please."

I quickly handed the phone to Darry, nervous.

My brothers voice filled the house. "Yes this is him."

_not pony. please. god. please!_

"Is he..?" My brother stuttered. Oh Crap.

"Do you have any idea where?"

"Call us with any update no matter how small. Yes. Thank you. Bye."

"Well?" I asked my older brother impatiently.

He looked at me with sad eyes and replied," Pony's been captured. He's a prisoner."

-End Chapter.

Hey. I know it's a cliffy, Hope ya'll like it! Happy Halloween:)


	5. AuthorsNoteGood News!

Another Author's Note:

Hey. I think i'll just make it a little bit AU.. so.. thanks for the idea GreaserAtHeart!

Keep on reading. Update possibly tonight!

-Troyella07


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Darry POV

_I can't believe it. He's been captured. I thought the war was supposedly over by now. Guess not._

I looked up from the paper to look at the clock. 6:35pm. Just then the doorbell rang. Nobody every rings the doorbell. They usually just walk on in. I slowly got up and passed my little brother who was sleeping on the couch with tear-stains on his shirt. I opened the door and there stood a beautiful girl about Ponyboy's age.

"hello. Can i help you?" I asked in my rough voice.

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"My name's Summer Rogers. I met Pony at school. We were going out until he- went to Vietnam. You must be Darry." her voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it. She had pretty brunette hair that came down to her shoulders with ocean blue eyes. She was beautiful.

I nodded and said,"Come on in."

I led her in and woke up Soda.

"We'll be right back." I said to Summer as I practically dragged my brother into the bathroom.

Soda POV

I was having this great dream with candy corn, cotton candy and for some reason beyond my control, monkeys, until my brother woke me up and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Darry what the heck?" I exclaimed.

My brother sighed and told me about the girl in the living room. My face broke into a smile.

"Pony's got a girl?"

Darry smiled too. " Yeah I guess so. come on let's go." He drug me outta the bathroom before I had time to blink.

I looked the girl over and smiled.

"Hiya, my name's-"

Before I could say my name she interrupted me.

"You must be Soda."

We all laughed. Summer and I shook hands. I wondered, _Does she know about Pony being a prisoner?_

"Summer.." I started while looking at Darry.

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes and her smile faded away. "Is it about Pony?"

I nodded and gathered up the strength I had to tell her what Darry told me. I hugged her while she cried. Darry decided to change the subject.

"How did you and Pony meet?"

She smiled and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Pony accidently ran into me, I was reading Gone With the Wind while walking to my next class." She laughed at the memory then continued, "I fell to the ground and he helped me with my books. We started to talk and it turns out he digs the same stuff I do. We started dating until summer came and he asked me to come home with him, but then he got that letter.."

I smiled a sad smile towards her.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Last time...

Soda smiled at Summer.

Chapter 6 part 2

Soda POV

We all sat around talking until she had to go.

"thanks. it was really nice to meet ya'll." Summer smiled as she walked down the steps.

Darry and I said bye to Pony's girl.

2 weeks later..

Pony POV

I had managed to stay awake most of the time. 5 minutes after getting beaten again, I heard gun shots. The enemy looked up and left the room. I heard another couple of gunshots. Scared and bleeding, tried to scream but after I accidently let out a sarcastic comment, the enemy decided to put a handkerchief in my mouth. I started to pray once again.

Dear God,

_I pray for my brothers, Jon,... and Summer. God, If I don't survive this war,once again, let Summer find someone who will love her and take care of her. Please. Amen._

The door to the room busted open and I saw a man dressed in a uniform identical to mine. I cried out in pain and joy. I was finally found but not just by anyone.

AN: good update? hope so!


	8. Chapter 7 The Phone Call

**I figured I haven't done darry's point of view in a while so... yeah. **

Darry POV

I prayed every week my brother was a prisoner. I'm pretty sure Soda did too. I walked up to my front door and let myself in. The phone was ringing and I felt my heart nearly stop beating.

"SODA!" I yelled to my middle brother and I ran to get the phone. My brother came running out of the bedroom and his expression was priceless. Not in a good way. I picked up the receiver and said, "hello?"

"D-D-D-arry?", said the voice on the other end. It was quiet but I heard it.

"Ponyboy!" I nearly shouted.

"Darry, I'm being sent to the hospital- "

He paused and I heard another conversation. "Yes I know.. No phone! But please 5 more minutes. I'll be off soon I swear.. Thanks Jon. Don't tell sergeant Adams. Yeah."

I smiled at Soda to let him know our little brother had been found. He smiled back.

"Darry, ya there?" My little brother asked almost pleadingly.

"yeah." I said almost shouting once again.

"There sendin' me to a hospital.. I-I think it's called Brookhaven Hospital in about 45 minutes." I heard my brother struggle to make words.

"We'll be there. I _promise_."

My little brother sighed and replied,"5 minutes are up. See ya'll soon. Tell soda I love him."

"Okay."

I almost hung up until I heard him say,"Darry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

"I love you back Pony. See ya soon."

"K." He hung up first and I hung up.

I turned around to see my brother standing with tears in his eyes.

"Pony says he loves you. He's alive Soda. He's alive. We got to get to Brookhaven Hospital."

I hugged him tight and I raced out the door with Soda following me.

Pony POV

I cried out in pain and joy as I watched Jon rush over and untie me.

"Had to keep the attention on you didn't ya?" Jon joked.

I hugged him and he hugged back. I laughed and said,"think they're gonna send me home?"

Jon smiled and replied,"Yeah. I think so. Let's get out of here." He supported almost all my weight as we walked out. We walked pass a body. I looked and it was my capturer. I sighed and continued semi-walking. Before I knew it, I was in a van going to meet a helicopter to get me to a hospital.

"I need to call them." I said suddenly.

Jon,who was driving, turned around and said,"Well.. okay. 5 minutes OK?"

I nodded which made me dizzy so I stopped.

"How'd you find me? and i thought you were--" I trailed off.

"I healed. Do you know how long you've been a prisoner Pony?" Jon said to me as some guy in the back seat handed me a bottle of water.

I shook my head and mumbled a thanks to the guy. Boy, I was thirsty. Why was I so thirsty when it'd only been a day?

"3 weeks."

That shook me up. I spit my water and coughed.

"Come on." He stopped the car and I realized we weren't in Vietnam anymore and it was dark outside. I checked my watch, which amazingly was still working, 7am. How long had we been driving?

I got out of the car, more like stumbled, and went to call my brothers. After 10 minutes of talking to Darry, I climbed back into the car.

_Gosh, my head hurts. Really bad. _

10 minutes later I was in a helicopter flying towards Brookhaven Hospital. The paramedics in the helicopter wouldn't let me sit up, they made me lay down with a oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. Even though I'd never admit it, the mask helped me breathe a lot easier. 30 minutes later, we arrived and my head was killing me. I didn't have to walk, the paramedics carried me in on a stretcher with wheels. I was getting sleepy.

_I need to sleep.. __**NO. I need to see Darry and Soda.**__ No, must sleep.._

I fought with myself until i fell asleep, but before I did I saw two people.


	9. Brothers and Summer

**AN: The outsiders still doesn't belong to me unfortunately. The song, I'm Only me When I'm with You is owned by Taylor Swift. Not me. :)**

Summer POV

I was back at school when I got a call from Pony's brothers saying that Pony had been found and was being taken to Brookhaven Hospital. I raced from the library to my dorm and quickly grabbed my guitar and a jacket.

_pony's been found! he's been found!_

While Pony was in Vietnam, I wrote many songs about me and him. One that I would sing him was called I'm only me when I'm with you. I sighed as I got into my small car. I was just getting out of the parking lot when my mind filled with memories of Pony and I together either at school or at a football game. I laughed as I pulled onto the highway.

Soda POV

When I saw pony, I nearly passed out. He had bruises and dried blood all over his head. Darry looked calm, but I knew that he was nervous like I was. A doctor came and talked to us, once he realized Darry is Pony's guardian. The doctor was tall and looked a lot like Pony but older.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Greenfield. I'll be helping your brother." Darry and I shook his stretched out hand.

"Your brother has suffered many injuries, but we'll be able to help him. Broken ribs, broken leg. Poor boy." Dr. Greenfield answered my silent questions.

"Doctor, can we go see him?" Darry asked him at the same time I did.

He laughed and replied,"Yes, go ahead. Room 212."

Darry and I raced towards room 212. When we got there, Darry opened the door and we walked inside slowly. I saw my little brother in his uniform lying on the hospital bed without covers. He looked horrible! He looked like he'd been to- well, he looked like he'd been to a war.

"Ponyboy." I said quietly as Darry and I pulled two chairs up towards his bed and sat down.

Pony wasn't awake and we didn't dare wake him. He'd been through too much.

Pony POV

_I heard Jon calling for me. I looked around. I was back in Vietnam. I raced to find him. For what seemed like forever, I found him bleeding. He breathed one last breath and said,"Pony,Help."_

_I tried to do CPR, but he was gone. I looked around and I saw people dying. Everywhere. Then I saw myself laying on the ground. Dead. I screamed._

I woke up screaming but was comforted by my brother's voices.

"Pony. it's okay were here. Pony."

I opened my eyes which I had closed and I smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

My oldest brother smiled and said, "Your home,Your home."

I sighed and hugged both of my brothers even though my stomach pleaded with me not to do so.

The doctor came in and told me what injuries I had and that I had to stay a couple of weeks in the hospital to heal. I was going to object, but I could use a vacation, so I sighed and nodded. Me and my brothers caught up with how everything was in Tulsa. About half a hour later, when we were joking and laughing, I heard a voice saying ,"I'm his girlfriend."

I smiled so big that got my brother's laughing.

"What?" I asked

Darry shook his head and said nothing.

Soda replied saying,"I believe, dear pony, that your _girlfriend_ is here to visit with you." I laughed as he skipped into the hall and came back with Summer, who had a guitar in her hands.

"Pony!" She rushed over to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. I had missed her so much.

"I got a surprise for ya." She said while smiling at me. I must have looked confused because everyone laughed. I laughed, too. It felt good to laugh again.


	10. I'm only me when I'm with you

Pony POV

When I saw summer, all my feelings about her came rushing back like a flood. I noticed that her hair was longer than it was when we met. I pulled her into another hug and kissed her on the lips this time. Summer and I laughed at Soda's expression. He had a goofy face.

"Ready for that surprise?" Summer asked me with a grin on her lips.

I smiled back and said like a little kid,"yeah. is it chocolate? I love chocolate!"

Goal reached. I made her laugh. I smiled and waited. She picked up her guitar from the chair she placed it in. That's when she started playing the guitar. Darry tried to get Soda to follow him into the hall but Soda wanted to stay.

Summer POV

I started playing the guitar and singing:

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

Sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

-Pony laughed and smiled at me, I smiled back.

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small-town boy and girl

Living in the crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

My secrets or my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know what I feel is true

And I'm only me, who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you

When I finished, I looked towards Pony and said,"well?"

Pony looked me in the eyes and said...

**AN: good? bad? let me know please! well. i'm really sad because this story is coming to an end. I really don't know how to end it! Ideas please. Take a vote: should pony should stay and live? should Pony die? should Pony be diagnosed with a disease? tell me what you think. I'll try to make the chapters longer but my computer is weird and... well yeah. Thanks for the support on this story! **


	11. A Statement

Ponyboy POV

When Summer started singing I didn't even notice my brothers standing in the same room. It felt like it was only Summer and I. I smiled when she sang "Well, you drive me crazy half the time" I couldn't help it. Her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. Her voice. After she finished singing she asked me what I thought. I looked into those ocean blue eyes and said,"Darry, Soda.. could you give us a minute?"

I was smiling like a mad-man probably. I couldn't help it. I was alive and I had the most gorgeous girlfriend ever. I looked into Soda's then darry's eyes. Darry practically had to drag Soda out. Before Darry went out the door, he winked at me. He closed the door and I waited for a few more minutes. I sighed and returned to look into Summer's drop-dead gorgeous eyes. I smiled and then she smiled back.

"I loved it. Your so beautiful. You have a beautiful voice.",I told my girlfriend.

She looked like she was too far away so, I pulled her into my lap, it hurt like heck but I didn't care. She laughed and I kissed her passionately and said,"I missed you. I love you."

Summer returned the kiss and said,"I missed you and I love you more."

All of a sudden, I had a idea. I wanted her to be mine. Mine. One and only. The one. I threw the idea out the window that we were too young. I looked into her eyes and kissed her again. I don't know why I did this but I did. I finally got up the nerve and said:

"Let's get married."

**AN: haha. sorry that I left you on a cliffy and that it's short. I felt like doing a cliffy. well, i'm tired. Goodnight all fanfictioners! **


	12. A Answer

Summer POV

"Let's get married."

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ponyboy Curtis. Are you proposing to me?" I replied in a country accent.

He smiled and said in a country accent,"Yes Ma'am."

"Well.. I suppose I have to say yes." I said while smiling like a little kid.

He grinned the same way. He kissed me passionately again and I did the same.

"Hand me that piece of paper of there please ma'am." Ponyboy said smiling.

I got up unwillingly and got the piece of paper from the side table. He tore most of the paper. He made a circle.

"Come here, Summer." He said quietly but excitedly.

I went back to his lap. He slipped the paper ring on my left fourth finger. I kissed him.

"Best gift ever." I whispered in his ear.

"Get Soda and Darry in here. We'll tell 'em the good news." Pony said smiling once again.

"Okay." I said and got up. I opened the door that lead to the hall and called the whole gang in.

_They must have came when Pony and I were talking._

First, Pony introduced me to the gang as they came into the small room. Johnny, Dally, Two-bit and Pony talked for a little bit. I walked over to Pony's side. I held his hand.

"Well.. we got an announcement to make." Pony said smiling once again.

I sighed and prepared for what was to come. Just as Pony was trying to tell everyone that we are getting married, a man in U.S. army uniform came in and handed Pony a letter.

He took it and said,"thanks,Jon."

The man in the uniform smiled and said,"Stay healthy Curtis." then he left.

Pony laid the letter in his lap and continued.

"Were getting married." Pony said confident.

Everyone looked at Pony like he was on drugs or something.

It was quiet for a long time. I decided to sing the song once again, except to more people this time.

I grabbed my guitar and sat down in a chair and started playing and singing.

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

Sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small-town boy and girl

Living in the crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

My secrets or my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

And only you can say

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know what I feel is true

And I'm only me, who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you

When I finished, Darry and Soda smiled at me. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"I got to go. My next class is in a hour." I said to Pony.

"I love you." We both whispered in each others' ears. We laughed and I kissed him on the lips. I left and got in my car. I realized that I was getting married. I smiled as I pulled out of the parking lot.


	13. A Nightmare and a Phone Call

Pony pov

When I got the letter, I knew what it was about. I was either being redrafted or I was going to get to stay. I stayed calm. After Summer left, I was ready to hear what they had to say. Summer had to go to practice for marching band. She plays the piccolo. She's really good.

"well?" I asked calmly.

Soda smiled at me and said "I'm happy for ya little brother."

"thanks Soda."

Darry didn't say a word. Neither did Two-bit, surprisingly, or Steve, or Dally or Johnny.

Sighing I said,"I'm real tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

Darry made the gang get out except for him and Soda. I sighed after everyone was out. I looked at the letter in my lap. So did Soda and Darry. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Curtis,_

_You are being redrafted. After you heal from your injuries, you will have to come back. I'm really sorry I had to break this to you. Your one of the best soldiers we've had in a while. Get Well Soon,Son._

_-Sergeant B. Adams_

I folded it up and laid my head back on the pillow. Soda's smile faded quickly as he read the letter.

"No. Your not going back."

Surprisingly, this camefrom Soda. I looked at my brothers and said,"I don't have a choice Soda. I'm going back to war."

Darry finally said something, " I'm happy that you found someone. Summer's a real nice girl."

I smiled at him and said,"Thanks Darry."

I looked around for Soda. He was nowhere in the room. I sighed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep.

_In Vietnam, we were all sitting around when we heard a gunshot. We rushed until I was the only one outside. The chances of surviving this was unlikely. I looked around. I was surrounded. Then I heard Jon's voice.._

"_Pony. you didn't save me. why didn't you save me? Now it's your turn."_

_I looked around for Jon but didn't find him. I was starting to worry. All of a sudden I heard a bunch of gunshots. Holes through my chest. I saw Jon standing over me as I slowly made my way to the ground. He held up a gun and shot me in the head. All I heard was Jon's laughter as I faded away into the darkness..._

I shot up quickly in bed. Sweat pouring down my face like there was no tomorrow. I looked around. No one was in my room.

_Darry and Soda are probably getting something to eat._

I looked at the clock. 5:45pm. I sighed and laid my head down on the pillow. No way was I getting any sleep tonight.

Summer POV

After Band practice, I went to my small apartment and took a shower. I put on makeup and tied my hair up in a bow like I always do.

My phone rang. I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Summer! I have been trying to call you all day! where have you been?" My mother's worried voice echoed through the phone.

"Pony's back from Vietnam mom! I went to see him then I had band practice. I'm about to go see him again.."

There was a long pause. My mother and I had never seen eye-to-eye on things. Especially, whom I am dating.

"Summer. Darling. Wouldn't you weather.."

Oh no. Not again. She was trying to convince me to date this guy back in my home town named Brent or something.

"No mother. Look, i've got to go see Pony before the visiting hours are over. Goodbye, I love you."

I hung up and rushed out the door with tears in my eyes.


	14. Gone

Pony POV

"yeah. they said I'd go back as soon as I got healed up."

I was talking to one of my friends at college on the phone. We were in the same physics class.

I laughed and said,"Nah. my brothers would kill me if i didn't come back this time."

"This time?" A quiet voice I recognized suddenly.

All of a sudden my door opened slowly. Summer came in slowly. I sighed.

"Look, i'll see ya later. I got to go. Bye" I quickly hung up and looked at my fiancee.

"Summer.."

Suddenly her teary eyes filled with anger.

"**Don't you Summer me! Is this why you want to get married so fast? In case you die in the war and never see me again? Is this why?! When did you first find out you were going back?"**

Summers soft voice had turned very loud very quickly.

"Summer.. I-"

She wouldn't let me finish.

"**No. I bet you knew today didn't you?"**

I quickly nodded my head.

"Summer.. it's not like that.. you know i love you-"

"I don't know pony." her voice suddenly turning soft.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

It was silent in my hospital room for a while.

"I don't know if I can be in a relationship where you lie to me pony." She says softly.

I look her in the eyes and say, "Summer, our love should be enough. it's just-"

She turned angry again and said, "**It's just what? your going back to the freakin' war pony! Did you not think that it's that important to tell me about? God.. Pony! I can't believe I found this way. I thought I meant more to you than that. Guess I was wrong."**

Summer took this opportunity to throw the paper ring,I made just a few hours before, at my face. I held it in my hands and stared at it.

"What does this mean Summer?"

When I looked up, Summer was gone. From my hospital room ,and I was guessing, my life too.

**An: Like? I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. Happy thanksgiving!**


	15. A Dreamless Sleep and Breathless

Soda POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard the screaming coming from Pony's room. It sounded a lot like Summer. I didn't dare go inside the room. I waited until Summer came out, which was like 5 minutes later. She nearly ran me over as she came out of the hospital room.

"Summer? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me, she walked slowly down the hallway of this hospital.

I sighed and opened the door to my younger brother's room. He was looking at the paper ring Summer had on earlier.

"Pony? What happened?" I said with concern filling my voice immediately.

Pony stared at the ring then threw it in the garbage can next to his bed. For a long time, nobody talked. I sat in the chair next to the bed.

"She overheard me talking to a buddy of mine from college. I was just joking around telling him ya'll would kill me if i didn't come back this time... and Summer overheard. She got ticked off and started yelling.. next thing I know, the wedding's off."

My brother sighed and laid his head down on his pillow. I didn't know what to say. I got up and gave my brother a hug.

"it'll be alright. I promise."

"Where's Darry?" He asks softly.

I sigh again and said,"He has to get up early for work and it's already..." I paused and looked at the clock on the night-stand. "8:45. He has been a mess since ya left,kid."

I looked into Pony's eyes as I said the last part of my sentence.

Pony looked at me and said,"Shoot, i've been a mess since _**I **_left."

We laughed. It had been too long. I'd missed that kids' laugh.

Pony POV

Soda and I laughed. I smiled but then thought of Summer and it faded. I saw the concern in my brother's eyes and I quickly said,"I'm just tired. I'll be fine."

Soda sighed and said,"okay kid. i'll be back here tomorrow. promise."

I nodded and waved as my happy-go-lucky brother walked out the door of my hospital room. My eyes started to droop. I guessed I really was tired. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

After my first night back in Tulsa, Oklahoma, the weeks passed quickly. I still hadn't heard from Summer. I was starting to worry. I called her every night. And every day. Summer was all I could think about for the longest time until I went to the grocery store with Soda. I was slow (Crutches) but I needed to get out of that house. That's when I saw Summer. I smiled and hobbled over to her.

"Summ-"

I started calling her name but I stopped when a sight took over my eyes. It was all I could see. I couldn't stop staring at it. I couldn't breathe. This definitely wasn't good.

**AN: yuppp. it's a cliffy! haha. read and review please!**


	16. Never Again

_Last time on Travelin' Soldier:_

"_Summ-"_

_I started calling her name but I stopped when a sight took over my eyes. I couldn't stop staring at it. I couldn't breathe. This definitely wasn't good._

Ponyboy pov

I couldn't believe the horrible sight in front of me. If it wasn't for the crutches, I would've fallen straight to the floor. The girl standing no more than 2 feet in front of me, was making out with a boy I couldn't recognize because she was sucking face with him. Suddenly, anger took over me.

"**This is how it ends Summer? ****this**** is how we're going to end?**"

Anger was all that contained me at this moment. Summer turned around and gasped. I looked at her with angry eyes. Then I saw the boy whom she was making out with. I stumbled back as I took the face of the boy in. I was shocked. No. I was more than shocked. I was totally **ticked off!** If it wasn't for the dang crutches, I'd be beating the crap out of the boy.

_No,if you didn't have crutches, you wouldn't have gone to war and you would still be with her._

"h-h-hey Pony.." Summer stuttered.

I walked up to the boy,well more like stumbled, and took one hand off the crutch. I punched him out. Square in the nose. This helped a little bit with the pain of my heart breaking.

"**that's for being a-" **I went on to call my brothers' best friend every name I had ever heard.

Soda rounded the corner then to see Steve freaking Randall on the ground. Soda almost helped him up.

"He was freaking making out with her Soda!" I exclaimed looking at Randall. I would no longer call him Steve.

Summer helped Randall up off the dirty grocery store floor.

"Pony...listen.." Summer started explaining but I didn't want to hear it.

Soda looked at Stev-I mean Randall.

"Is it true steve?" My middle brother asked his best friend.

Randall didn't even have to answer because Soda could see the red lipstick all over his lips.

Soda punched Randall in the nose, the same spot I did.

"That's for making out with my brother's gir-"

I interrupted him by saying,while looking into Summer's eyes I once called beautiful, "She's not my girl. Never again will I miss you Summer. Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I actually **want** to kiss you. Well.. have a nice life. You two deserve each other. I hope every time you look at him you think of me."

Summer's tears started to fall. I wanted to hug her. I didn't. I wanted to kiss her. I didn't. I wanted a lot of things. I didn't do any of them. Soda and I left, but not before I gave Randall a bad look. The car ride back to our house was silent. When we got there, I stormed into the house. I had to punch something else. It wasn't enough to punch Randall. I needed more. I decided to punch the couch.

"Woah. Pony. back off the couch, what'd it ever do to you?" Two-bit joked.

Unlucky for him, I wasn't in a joking mood. I almost jumped on two-bit, Soda had to pull me back and help me onto the couch. I sat down, not saying a word. I didn't even listen to my brother tell the story. My heart ached. It hurt so bad I wanted to cry. I didn't though. I would do just like Dallas had told me a while a go to do.

"If ya get tough, ya won't get hurt."

_That's exactly what I'll do. I'll get tough and I won't get hurt. Never again will I fall to a girl. **Never again. **_

Never again.

**Author's note: I hope ya'll liked it. When I read the book, I didn't really like Steve being all mean to Pony so I made him do that. Read and review please!**


	17. Annoyed and A Show

Ponyboy POV

While my bones were healing, my heart just couldn't find the strength needed to heal itself. Every-time I saw a girl on the streets that even slightly resembled Summer, It'd ruin my day in a instant. A few weeks after the whole 'Steve made out with my now ex-girlfriend' fiasco, my bones were finally healed. Now, I only had to go back to the war. Oh Joy. How fun it will be. I flipped through the channels, annoyed that there was nothing on. I picked up a book, then decided to get a drink. I got to the fridge and had a flashback of the dream I had at the hospital. It scared the living shi-

I started to cuss in my head then the phone started ringing. I sighed put my drink down, annoyed that it might be Darry again treating me like a freaking 3 year old.

"Hello?" I said, the annoyed sound of my voice echoing through the phone.

"Is Ponyboy there?" A man's voice asked.

I laughed weakly, suddenly knowing who it is. Jon.

"This is him."

Jon busts out laughing then says,"Sorry Pony, you sounded so..."

"Cold?" I said interrupting him.

"Ponyboy.. Sergeant needs ya back if ya bones are all healed up. 50 percent of our men have died since...ya know."

The words poured out of my mouth before I could even think about it, "I'm ready to come back anytime. Give me a bus ticket and I'm there."

"Well...alright. When do you wanna.. um..."

I could tell he wasn't expecting that. He was expecting me to argue. I picked up a bus schedule and sighed. There was a bus at 5pm day after tomorrow. I took the opportunity.

"There's one day after tomorrow at 5 o'clock. i'll be ready."

Jon sighed and said,"Pony...you could come next week..."

Once again I interrupted him. "Nah. It'll be alright. I'll see ya soon,Jon."

Jon sighed again and said,"If that's what you want, Pony. I guess i'll see ya day after tomorrow. I got to go."

"Bye,Jon."

I hung up the phone and turned around to see both my brothers looking at me. Soda with tears in his eyes and Darry with anger in his. I sighed loudly and thought:This wasn't going to be a happy night at the Curtis residence. I put my hands in my pockets and waited for the show to begin.

**AN: Sorry it's short. I'll make it up next chapter. Promise. :) **


	18. A Angry Darry and A Sad Sodapop

Soda pov

_he's going **back?** _

I knew he'd have to go back eventually but..it was just too soon. Pony just got healed up, how could he want to leave so soon?

Darry and I watched as Pony turned around and looked at us. My eyes immediately loaded up with tears. I looked over to Darry, and he had anger in his. I watched as Pony put his hands in his pockets not saying anything. No one talked for a real long time. My legs went to sleep just standing there but I wasn't going to say anything. Pony was going back to **war**. I stood frozen waiting for someone to speak the first word and unravel a new war.

Darry pov

I looked at my youngest brother with anger filling my entire body. Why? That's all I wanted to know? Was that too hard to ask for? I didn't think so. I watched Pony's movements carefully. I wasn't gonna be the first one to talk and my the looks of it, neither was Pony or Soda. I sighed loudly and waited some more. I stuffed my hands in my pockets quickly in one swift motion.

Surprisingly, I was the first one to talk.

"What time are you leaving?"

Pony and Soda both looked at me funny. I didn't ask the one question I wanted to know.

Pony was startled but answered flatly,"5 o'clock on Monday."

Sadness took over me for a few minutes. _He really is leaving._

Suddenly, without any warning, anger took over me.

"Why? didn't they say you could take as long-"

Pony interrupted me with coldness I had never seen in him before.

"Jon called and said they needed me back. So.. I figured might as well get it over with."

"**I think you should stay for a few more days." **I said forcefully.

"**No. Darry. I'm going back. I kinda have to" **Pony said with anger.

"**Fine! have fun blowing people's heads up!!" **As soon as I yelled the words, I wished I hadn't said them.

Pony's eyes filled with hatred. Soda's eyes filled with shock.

Instead of the angry comeback both Soda and I thought was coming, Pony just stood there. Taking it all in I guessed.

"Pony... I didn't mean.."

"Look, Soda, Darry, i'm going out. I won't be back until maybe late. I don't want to say something I may regret." Pony said forcefully as he walked very fast out the door. He slammed it shut.

Soda pov

I couldn't believe what Darry said. I stood in the same place, shocked as I watched my baby brother race through the door.

"Darry. I. Can't. Believe. You. Said. That." I said almost yelling.

Darry looked at me with anger and said,"Somebody had too!"

I stood there again. Shocked at what my big brother said.

"I can't even look at you right now." I said quietly and walked out the door. I walked to the DX and sat on the steps thinking about all the drama that happened at the house not even 5 minutes ago.

_Gosh..Pony... I can't believe it... I just can't belive it.._

**AN: There ya go. Another chapter. :) enjoy.**

**Soda: Where's my best buddy steve? and twobit? johnny? Dally? anyone?**

**Me: uhhh... well. This story is mostly about you, Pony and Darry..**

**Pony: (whispers) who do you love the most?**

**Me: (whispers) you. :)**

**Soda: Hey! **

**Me: (whispers) I love you too!**

**Darry: what about me? (cracks nuckles)**

**Me: ummm... well.. Yeah. I love you to!**

**Darry: (satisfied) good.**

**Johnny: (pops out of nowhere) What about me?**

**Dally: (same thing) and me?**

**Two-bit: (stutters cuz drunk) what abou-t-t mi-ck-k-ey?**

**Me: I love you all okay?!**

**Random guy: Even me?**

**Me: I don't even know who you are!**

**Random guy: (angry) well.. you should!**

**The Gang: (beats random guy up)**

**Me: aww thanks guys!**

**Dally: don't get all emotional.. he was getting annoying.**

**Johnny: hey. ain't that Curly?**

**Everyone: (shocked)**

**Soda: Wait. Where's Steve?**

**Me: umm.. Look! A bunny!**

**Everyone: (looks)**

**Me: (runs away and yells) Disclaimer!**

**Everyone: She don't own us. S.E. Hinton does.**

**Tim: (on ground) or me!**

**Pony: thank goodness for that!**

**Me: (smacks Pony on head) Hah!**

**Pony: (looks annoyed) that wasn't nice.**

**Me: Look.. I got to wrap this up because the reviewers have probably gone to sleep by now.**

**Pony: Then stop typing!**

**Me: (smiles) aww I love you Pony!**

**Pony: (shy) aww shucks...**

**Two-bit: Stop being such a softy pony! (looks around) get it? Soft pony...**

**Everyone: (fake laughs)**

**Two-bit: (Passes out)**

**Me: Okay. this is the last sentence.. bye ya'll!**

**Everyone: Bye!!**


	19. Chapter19

AN: **Well.. another chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Soda: Hey hold on a minute! you never said anything about my buddy Steve in the last chapter..**

**Me: (looks around nervously) umm.. well ya see... **

**Darry: (cracks nuckles)**

**Me: (still nervous) Steve.. and Summer.. kinda made out soo..**

**Everyone but Soda and me: (mouths hang open in sirprise.)**

**Dally: Well that no good little... (cusses every cuss word that is known to man)**

**Johnny: (looks at Pony) why didn't you tell us?**

**Darry: (angry) YEAH WHY PONY WHY?!**

**Pony: (angrier than Darry) BECAUSE SOMEBODY (points to darry) WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT ME BLOWING FREAKIN' HEADS OFF!**

**Everyone but Soda, Pony, Darry, and I: (mouths hang open once again)**

**Dally: (angrily punches a hole in a nearby wall)**

**Johnny: (calms Dally down) it's okay. it'll be alright.**

**Me: well... i guess I better start the chapter now..**

**Pony: (sarcastically) Naw Duh.**

**Me: Starting chapter...umm..(looks confused)**

**Soda: you don't know what chapter your on? gosh...some author you are..**

**Me: (punches soda) **

**Soda: (whines) OW! Gosh!**

**Me: Starting chapter 19!**

**Dally: (sarcastically) wow. you've really came a long way..**

**Me: (doesn't catch the sarcasm) wow a compliment from Dally! (looks touched) I'm touched.**

**everyone but Steve and Two-bit and me: (YELLING) START THE DANG CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**me: okay..gosh.**

Pony POV

I walked around for about half a hour, when I saw Soda on the steps of the DX. He looked deep in thought. I almost walked by him but decided to talk to him.

"hey." I said quietly while walking up towards my brother.

Soda looked up and gave a little smile.

"Hey pony. what have ya been doin' all this time?"

I smiled back and said,"Nothing much. walking around. thinking about what happened."

Soda sighs and looks me in the eyes, "he didn't mean it. Darry just gets a little ahead of himself. ya dig?"

I nodded and said,"Yeah. I dig."

I look up towards the sky.

_What a awesome sunset._

Soda see's what i'm looking at and says,"We better get on home."

I look at him and said ,"Yeah."

We walk home in silence. When we got to our house, Darry was on the porch with no other than Jack Daniel's finest.

"Darry.." I said in shock. I look at the bottle. It's almost gone.

Soda and I stand in shock as we watch our older brother stand up and puke all over the bushes. Suddenly, I burst out laughing. Soda starts and then Darry. 5 minutes later we're all laughing up a storm.

"Darry.. i'm really sorry.." I start telling my oldest brother. Darry looks me in the eye and says, "No. I'm sorry pony. I should've never said that. I wasn't-"

I smiled and said,"You weren't using your head?"

All three of us laugh. It felt good to laugh again. The memory of Summer and Randall far from my mind.

About 24 hours later, I laid in my bed thinking as I used to do before Summer and the war. I looked at my clock. 6:45am. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I looked around the room, as I did I heard cussing coming from the bathroom. I walked until I saw the sight of Soda spread all out. His head was on the floor, his feet were caught in the shower curtain. I laughed which caused him to look up.

I smiled at him and said sarcastically,"Smooth, Soda. Real smooth."

"A little help would be nice." Soda grumbles as he tries to untangle his feet from the shower curtain.

I laugh as I help him up. Soda punched me in the chest.

"OW!" I exclaimed at Soda.

Soda laughs and goes to brush his hair.

_He wouldn't be so cocky without his towel.._

I grabbed his towel and ran into our bedroom, closing the door. I heard Soda's yelp and his footsteps.

"**Ponyboy Curtis! give me my towel back!" **

I open the bedroom door and throw it at his face. I laugh again and walk past him.

"ha-ha-ha. VERY funny Pony." Soda said while throwing a smile at me.

I smiled back and went to fix breakfast.

**An: There ya go. :) another chapter.**

**Soda: (whines) aww come on! that was wayyyyyyyy to short!**

**Pony and Johnny: (nods in agreement with Soda)**

**Me: well.. it's better than nothing right? (looks at Dally and Two-bit) right?**

**Dally: why not.**

**Two-bit: Yup. **

**Me: (smiles) Ha. Told ya so.**

**Soda: You better update soon.**

**Me: I will probably update tomorrow.**

**Pony: I can't believe you made Darry drink. (laughs)**

**Darry: (looks sternly at Pony...then laughs) that was some good vodka. **

**Me: (smiles at Darry) Disclaimer?**

**Darry: (shakes head) No. Disclaimers' are gay.**

**Two-bit: (a little bit drunk) Your face is gay!**

**Soda: (to two-bit) your mom's gay!**

**Everyone except Soda and Two-bit: (stunned...then start clapping.)**

**Two-bit: (smiles)**

**Dally: Why you smiling you idiot? you just got burned.**

**Two-bit: (to Soda) I've taught you well young grasshopper. (bows down then comes up)**

**Soda: thank you, master. (bows down like two-bit did)**

**Everyone laughs.**

**Pony: So... we gonna end this chapter or what?**

**Me: (quotes Pony from beginning of chapter) Naw Duh. **

**Pony: Hey!**

**Soda: Troyella07 doesn't own us...**

**Pony, Darry, and Dally: Thank Goodness!**

**Me: (smacks Pony, Darry and Dally) Hey!**

**Two-bit: (waves at me) Hey!**

**Me: are you drunk again?**

**Two-bit: (backs away) no. nopers. not really... why would you think that?... yes.**

**Me: that's what I thought.**

**Pony: Please read and review! Maybe she'll update...**

**Me: Hey!**

**Two-bit: Hey! (waves again)**

**Me: (sigh) okay. bye guys!**

**Everyone: Bye! (waves)**


	20. Meeting Daisy

**AN: Hey guys! another update:) R&R please. Enjoy the update. **

Pony POV

After I fixed breakfast, my brothers' cleaned up. I brushed my teeth and went into the living room.

"I'm going to the Dingo. okay?" I ask Darry.

Darry looks at me and sighs, "It's your last day Pony. I-"

He was interrupted by the phone ringing. I smile as I watch him answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Mr. Jacobs."

Mr. Jacobs was Darry's boss. He only called if it was really important.

"It's my brother's last day sir.. okay. Yes. See ya in 5 minutes."

I look towards my oldest brother as he sits down in his chair.

"Looks like I have to work until at least lunch time. you and Soda can go to the Dingo. be back by 12:30."

I nod in response. Soda comes busting out in his DX uniform.

"I thought you didn't have to work." I said knowing the answer already.

"Well. Pone, since I got the raise, I have to work all Sunday's from uh.. now until 12."

Darry and I both sighed.

Darry and Soda looked me over. I was in my army uniform.

"Pone.." Soda said with a sadness in his voice I didn't want to hear.

"Okay. I'm going to the Dingo. See ya'll later."

With that, I waved goodbye and walked out the door.

_Two days past eighteen_

I decided to take the bus. I didn't feel like walking.

_He was waitin' for the bus in his army green_

It's safe to say I saw strangers turn their heads to look at me in my green uniform.

_Sat down in a booth cafe there_

I sat down in the nearest booth to the door. That's when I saw a girl with a bow in her hair.

_Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair_

"I'll take a pepsi, please."

The girl smiled at me and turned to go. Something about her made me want to talk to her.

So,I stopped her and said,

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_and talkin' to me i'm feelin' a little low_

"Miss. Would you mind sittin' down for a while and talkin' to me?"

She looked at me strangely and I continued nervously. I hadn't felt like this since.. Summer.

"i'm feelin' a little low."

She smiled and said,

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

"Well, i'm off in an hour and I know the perfect spot where we can go."

I smiled at her and nodded. She left to go finish work.

The longest hour of my life happened that day. Finally, what seemed like forever, the girl with a bow in her hair dragged me out of the Dingo. I smiled and followed.

_So they went down and sat on the pier_

"I didn't know this was here." I said casually.

The girl nods and said,"Not many people do. I'm one lucky person who knows where it is. My name's Daisy."

I smiled and said,"You may not believe this but my name's Ponyboy."

Something about us just...clicked. Ya know?

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I've got no one to send a letter to_

_Mind if I send one back to you?_

"I bet you've got a boyfriend..."

Daisy smiled at me and I continued.

"But I don't care. I have two brothers but,they're no girl. do ya mind if I send a letter back here to you?"

Daisy smiles again and said,"Nope. I sure don't"

Her beautiful eyes pulled me into her. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her. Sparks flew across the sky as we kissed. After kissing Daisy, I looked her into the eyes.

"Wow." said Daisy.

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. It just felt...right. It felt really good having her in my arms even though we had just met.

Daisy gave me her phone number that night and her address. A few hours after holding her in my arms, I walked home. There was only one thing on my mind. Not my brothers. Not even war. Daisy, the waitress was on my mind as I walked towards my brothers.

**AN: please read & review! I really like reading them. Thanks for staying with me this long. Oh FYI the words in italic are lyrics from Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. I don't own it. R&R!**


	21. Hard to Breathe

Ponyboy pov

_Golly, Daisy sure was cute and nice. Her smiles sparkled like stars. Daisy. Daisy._

I smiled as I walked along thinking about DaisyI walked right passed my house. Luckily for me, Soda was just getting home from work and he yelled at me "Hey. Where ya going?"

I turned around looked back at my house. I laughed to myself and walked quickly back to my house.

Soda smiled at me when I got there. I smiled back.

"Whatcha thinkin' about that got ya walking pass the house?" Soda asked while laughing.

I laughed and said,"Just about a girl.."

Soda and I walked into the house to wait for darry.

"A girl? when did ya met a girl?" Soda asked as I sat down on the sofa.

I sighed and told the story of how Daisy and I met.

Soda laughed at me and said in a sing-song voice,"Pony and daisy sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-"

He didn't finish because I punched him in the arm. I laughed at his face, which looked really funny.

"Ow. Pony. Violence is NOT the answer!" Soda said dramatically. Soda ran into the bathroom.

I laughed and turned on the TV. Of course, it was Mickey Mouse. I laughed and started thinking again about Daisy.

Daisy pov

After the pier, I went to the bus station. I waited for only about 5 minutes when a bus pulled up. I got on and started thinking about the boy that I just met a few hours ago.

_Ponyboy sure was cute. Those eyes..his smile...I can't believe I met him!_

Before I knew it, the bus ride was over. I got off and walked to my house. I skipped along the driveway thinking about Ponyboy.

_He sure was nice. That kiss...oh my gosh! it was amazing! I've never felt like this before._

I danced happily up the stairs onto my front porch. I twirled around a couple times, then opened the door.

_I can't wait to tell Jessica that I met a boy!_

Jessica was my best friend. She and I were like sisters. I climbed the stairs up to my room and excitedly called Jessica.

Ponyboy pov

"So... I ended up spending two hours with Daisy." I finally finished the story to Darry, who just got home from work.

Darry looked at me and smiled. "good for you. Ever since..."

Darry didn't finish the sentence and I struggled for breath. Ever since the grocery store, I hadn't been able to talk or listen to people talk about them. When someone in the gang, or Darry, didn't finish a certain sentence, my breathing would get harder.

"air.." I begged for air as I struggled out the door

**AN: Well... another chapter... read and review please!**

**Soda: I hope we get to met Daisy soon.**

**Pony: (angry) I can't even breathe and you want to meet Daisy?!**

**Soda: well... good point..**

**Dally: (out of no where) how come Johnny, two-bit and I ain't in this story? (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: Well...umm..**

**Dally: You like them better huh? (cracks knuckles)**

**Johnny: aw lay off dal, she's going to make a story about us. (looks at me) right?**

**Me: (nervous) umm yeah! of course! uh.. disclaimer?**

**Pony: She don't own us.**

**Me: Thank Goodness!**

**Everyone: (glares at me)**

**Me: uhh... say goodbye guys!**

**All the guys: Bye! (waves)**


	22. What Tomorrow will Bring

**AN: here we go! chapter 22! yay!**

**-Chapter 22- What Tomorrow Will Bring**

Soda pov

I just got out of the shower when I heard the door shut. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out. I saw Darry rush out the door. I quickly followed.

"Breathe Pony!" Darry instructed my younger brother who looked like he was ready to pass out at any minute. Finally, Pony started to breathe slowly. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and sat down next to Pony and Darry.

"What happened?"

"I kind of mentioned.." Darry started but Pony interrupted him.

"Nothing. it's fine."

Pony gave a fake smile to both of us.

"Pony..it's not fine if you can't breathe.."

Pony turned around to watch the sky. The sun was just now beginning to set.

"It's just.." My younger brother started.

Pony turned around to face me and Darry. Pony laughed and I was confused. Darry started laughing too.

"What?"

My brothers continued to laugh until I finally realized that my towel came unwrapped as I sat down. My face turned a bright red, and I ran into the house and put some clothes on. I ran back out onto the porch to see my brothers still laughing. Pony's eyes were sparkling. Then I remembered.

_I haven't seen him like this since.. the grocery store._

I smiled and sat down next to Darry to listen to Pony. Pony and Darry had stopped laughing and Pony's eyes turned serious.

"I can't breathe when someone mentions..." Pony took a deep breath and continued,"**her **and **him.** I can't think about it without...well.. you know."

I sighed and looked at my younger brother.

"It'll be okay pony. I've been there."

I smiled a reassuring smile at both my brothers. Maybe everything was going to be okay for us Curtis brothers. Then, I realized what tomorrow would bring.

_Pony's going back tomorrow..._

My smile fell and so did my brothers. They didn't have to ask what was wrong. We all felt it. We all knew what the next day would bring.

Ponyboy pov

I understood why Soda's smile had left his face so suddenly. I felt the same. Heck,I think we all did that night. The next day would bring a sadness on my only family, left including the gang. I sighed and looked towards the sky again. I understood that I may come back from war, and I may not. I may have a family reunion as soon as I step off the bus or I will be flown back home. In a casket. I shivered at the thought of me not seeing my brothers or the gang again. Or Daisy. I smile at the thought of Daisy.

"Whatcha thinking about Pone?" Soda asked me quietly.

I looked at him and said,"I was thinking about what'll happen when I make it back."

I smiled and both my older brothers smiled back. The sun started to fade away as my brothers and I got back into the house. That night was very special. We said nothing of what the next day would bring. For the rest of that night, I wasn't a soldier about to leave to go back to war. I was just a normal kid again, and that felt good. If only I knew what the next few weeks would bring, I would want to stay a kid for as long as possible.

**End of the chapter. Not the end of the story. Yet. :)**

**I hope ya'll liked it! **

**Soda: Well.. (stops talking and looks around frantically)**

**Pony: What's wrong? Did you lose your precious--**

**Soda: (interuppting Pony) Yes! (continues looking around frantically)**

**Two-bit: What'd he lose?**

**Pony: (laughs) he lost hi-**

**Soda: (finds what he was looking for) MR.FLUFFYKINS! (hugs stuffed animal)**

**Everyone but Soda and stupid Steve! (ugh. I hate steve no offense for you guys who like him): (backs away slowly)**

**Soda: what? I can have a stuffed animal! there's no age limit on love!**

**Darry: Well..um.. actually.. that's my animal your holding. (takes animal)**

**Soda: (shocked) where's mine then?!**

**Darry: (laughs and pulls out a stuffed cat in a pink ballet outfit)**

**Everyone but Soda: (laughs)**

**Soda: MR.FLUFFYKINS! (hugs it like he'll never let it go)**

**Me:... well.. that was pretty weird...disclaimer?**

**Mr.Fluffykins: (soda talking for it obviously.) She doesn't own anyone in this story except for Summer..(pony looks away) and Daisy (pony's face lights up)**

**Me: Read and Review please!**

**Everyone but me: Bye ya'll!**

**Me: bye! (waves to readers)**


	23. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so very sorry I haven't updated. I've been kind of busy this week with school... :) I'll update probably on Friday or Sunday. Thanks for sticking with me while I continue writing Ponyboy's life as a eighteen year-old solider. I know it doesn't really fit-in with the time era that I placed, sorry. This story is coming to an end and I would like ya'll to read my other Outsider story;Her Eyes, His Smile. It's about Soda meeting a girl and falling in love. :) Merry (very early) Christmas and a Happy (extremely early) New Year!**

**-Troyella07**

**ps: look out for a new outsider fic by me COMING SOON!**


	24. Pony's Last Day in Tulsa:Part1

**The Last Day In Tulsa Oklahoma.**

Ponyboy pov

The sun was shining through my window and I opened my eyes. I smiled despite of the fact of me going back into the war. Despite of the fact that I was leaving my brothers. Again. I smiled because before I had gone to bed, I called Daisy up. We were going to meet at the pier at noon. I glanced at the clock and sighed. 8:30am.

_Only 3 and a half hours..._

I smiled again and threw the covers off of my body. I got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. I looked around.

_I guess i'm the first one up...i'll take a shower...ahhh hot water._

I smiled, quickly gathered a towel and went into the bathroom. The hot water felt so good over my muscles.

_I'm really getting spoiled with lots of hot water.._

I chuckled and washed my hair. About fifteen minutes later, I got out of the shower. I quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked out and saw my brothers in the kitchen. Soda saw me first.

"Well.. you know you ain't got to show off them muscles around here...gosh.."

I laughed and threw a punch at Soda. Soda laughed and went back to fixing eggs.

"Darry, your letting Soda COOK?!" I teased and Darry laughed.

I looked over the counter at the eggs. For once, they actually looked normal. Soda gave me a funny look. I laughed and went to go get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked back into the kitchen where my laughing brothers were.

Daisy pov

I was so excited. Ponyboy had actually called me last night. HE called ME. I twirled around in my pink dress that I got for my last birthday, my 16th birthday. I was now 17 years old, I only had a few days left of high school. Our final football game was coming up. I smiled to myself as I got ready to go to the pier. I finished putting on my makeup and I sighed. I wasn't a Soc. Yet, I wasn't a Greaser. I was kind of in the middle. The Socs' would try to pull me over to their side, but I thought they were too.. oh I don't know.. drunk. Most of the Socs' at my high school back then were drunks. All the time. The teachers would look the other way. If a Greaser did a thing like that, the teachers would be mad as heck. I sighed and put my hair up in a ponytail. I laughed at the irony.

_I'm going to meet **Ponyboy **in a **ponytail.**_

The last thing I did before I left my house was put a bow in my hair.

Ponyboy pov

I had gotten through breakfast with my brothers, with no comments about what today was. I smiled as I walked passed the Dingo and onto the way Daisy had directed me what seemed like days ago, but in reality was only yesterday. I walked and sat down on the pier. I glanced at my watch that Darry had given me which had used to be dads'. 11:55 in the morning, almost noon. Almost time to meet Daisy. I was getting excited, like a child on Christmas Day or on their birthday. I was also nervous. I hadn't told her about when my bus was leaving. I smiled as I watched Daisy walk slowly towards me, looking adorable in her pink dress. (Yes. I did think adorable) I smiled and took her hand as she reached me. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hi." I said after our lips parted.

Daisy smiled at me and said, "Hi yourself."

I smiled back and held her hand. My smile faded as I looked at the sun.

_Only five more hours until I have to get on that bus and say goodbye to my family and a girl who i've only known a day, but I would like to get to know her better. A lot better._

"What is it?" Daisy's voice had a worried tone in it.

"I told you that I was going back to war right?" I said,while somewhat casually looking into Daisy's eyes,Daisy nodded and I continued, "Well.. my bus leaves at five o'clock."

Daisy's beautiful eyes filled with tears. I put my hands on her face and wiped the tears away.

"Hey..look at me.."I said to Daisy who looked away.

She looked and me and I continued, "I'll be back I **promise**"

I made the same promise I had made my brothers more than 10 months ago.

"it's just too soon... I don't want you to go.." Daisy whispered softly.

I held her while she cried on my uniform.

"I'm sorry.." I started but Daisy interrupted me.

"Sorry about what? It's fine. I understand. You see, my brother is there. In Vietnam. He's like about twenty-two, six foot two. He has hair like mine. Well, when I found out he had to go, I did this same thing."

I smiled and she smiled back.

"If I see your brother over there... want me to send him a message?" I asked carefully.

Daisy smiled again and said,"Yeah. Tell him his baby sister misses him so much. Oh, and that I love him."

I smiled and said,"What's your brother's name?"

Daisy smiled proudly and said,"Jon."

**AN: oh snap, it's another cliffy! haha. This last part about Daisy's brother... I made it especially for Deanaholic1.**

**Soda: Aww how sweet! it's a Kodak moment! (Takes picture of Daisy and Pony)**

**Pony: Hey! you know how much I hate pictures!**

**Soda: (evil grin) Well... not as much as you hate... BABY PICTURES!**

**Pony: (gasps) oh crap...**

**Soda: (shows the gang and Daisy pony's baby pictures)**

**Two-bit: (drunk) dang kid. You were one ugly baby...(pass out)**

**Pony: Hey! **

**Johnny: Hey! (waves)**

**Daisy: Aww. Pony! you were so cute as a baby! **

**Pony: (blushes) well... thanks..**

**Daisy: (kisses pony on cheek)**

**Me: Well... disclaimer?**

**Dally: Troyella07 don't own the gang.**

**Johnny: She only owns the following: Daisy and Jon.**

**Pony: (says very sarcastically) that was a _lonnngggg_ list there Johnny-cakes.**

**Johnny: (sighs dramatically but yet sarcastically) I KNOW!**

**Me: (smacks Pony on head) HEY!**

**Johnny and Two-bit: Hey! (waves!)**

**Johnny and Two-bit: (same time) THAT'S MY LINE! (gets into heated argument) **

**Daisy: Please read and review. Troyella07 likes getting reviews. :)**

**Pony: Yeah...well.. Bye!**

**Everyone except Johnny and Two-bit: Bye!**

**Johnny: I swear on all things that are fanfiction that the line is totally MINE!**

**Two-bit: (yelling while drunk) Fin-n-e-e. I don-n-t ca-r-e. (passes out)**

**Johnny: ...Bye! (waves to readers)**


	25. Pony's Last Day in Tulsa: Part 2

Ponyboy pov

I must have looked real shocked because she laughed. I couldn't find my voice.

_Jon's her brother? Does she know he almost died? _

I gulped and looked at my hand tangled up in her hand. It didn't take long for me to smile at the thought of me and her.

I finally found my voice and said,"Jon's your brother?"

Daisy nodded and laughed again. "I'm assuming you know him. I get this a lot when I tell people that he's my brother." She replied.

I nodded, chuckled a little and looked at the road that led to where we were sitting. There was a couple of people coming our way.

"Uh. Daisy..." I pointed to the people coming our way and she looked. She smiled and looked back at me.

"Jessica and her boyfriend, Tom. Jessica's my best friend. We've known each other **forever.**"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. A few minutes later, Jessica and Tom made it up to us.

Jessica smiled at me and I smiled back. I shook hands with Tom and said,"Hey, My name's Ponyboy."

Tom smiled and said,"yeah, Jessica's told me about you from Daisy. I've heard good things about you."

I smiled and looked at Daisy. Jessica and Daisy talked for a while. Tom and I got to know each other.

_I cried_

_Never going to hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a Travelin' solider_

"Um.. if you don't mind me asking.. don't you think your a little too old for Daisy?" Tom said kind of rudely.

I was startled. One minute we were talking about football and now we were talking about me being maybe one year older than Daisy? Something didn't feel right.

"Tom, I'm only one year older than Daisy."

Tom shook his head and said,"Yeah, she's seventeen."

Tom was being kind of dumb. If she was 17, and I was one year older... you would think he would be able to add 17 plus 1. Guess not.

I nodded and said,"I'm eighteen."

Tom shook his head and walked toward the girls. I followed.

Jessica said to Daisy: He's too old for you!

Daisy: He's ONE year older than me!

Jessica: (angry) **Whatever. One year makes a difference. He's way too old for you.**

Daisy looked up at me and I shrugged.

"Jessica, I'm eighteen."

Jessica and Tom shook their heads.

Jessica said to me,"You know, your just a travelin' solider. She's going to end up waiting for the love from you and your never going to come back."

These people didn't know me. They just met me like 5 minutes ago. I saw Daisy blush at the comment of love. I got angry.

"**Jessica! you just met him. you don't know him."**, Daisy said for me. I smiled thankfully at her. She smiled back.

Jessica and Tom quickly walked away.

"Nice meeting you too!" I yelled at them.

Daisy giggled and we sat back down holding hands.

"I'm sorry, that they think I'm too young for you."

"I'm sorry, that they think I'm too old for you."

We said this at the same time. We laughed and I held her in my arms. It felt so right. I hugged her. She hugged me back. I looked at my watch. 1:30pm.

"Three and a half hours." Daisy said, surprising me.

"How'd you..?"

Daisy laughed and said,"I just guessed. Not really, I have a watch on that Jon gave me."

She showed me her watch. It was beautiful. Just like her.

"I love you." I blurted out.

I did. I loved her, with all my heart. Daisy's face was priceless.

"I'm sorry.. i know we just met-"

Daisy interrupted me by kissing me. I kissed back.

"I love you too."

I smiled.

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

"I guess you won't have to wait for the love of this 'traveling soldier'." I joked.

Just like I hoped, Daisy laughed. Her smile was beautiful. She was beautiful. I held onto Daisy until it was time for me to finish packing.

"Come home with me. Meet my brothers."

Daisy smiled and nodded. We walked until we got to my house. Before we went in, I kissed her head and whispered in her ear,"I love you."

She smiled and said,"I love you **More.**"

I laughed and so did she. I tickled her and pulled her into the house. I continued tickling her until my brothers came into the living room.

**Hope you liked it! Read and review please. :)** **The words in italic are the lyrics from Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	26. Pony's last day in Tulsa: Part 3

Soda pov

Darry and I had gone shopping for Pony's nineteenth birthday present. His birthday was coming up and we wanted to get him something he'd remember forever. I walked in the room hearing giggles and Pony's soft laughter.

"Hey Pony.." I said with a smile on my face.

The couple looked up at me,the girl in Pony's lap blushed and smiled a little. Pony smiled.

"Daisy, this is my brother Sodapop."

I smiled at Daisy and said,"Hey."

Daisy smiled and said,"hey. Pony you look a lot like your brother."

Pony blushed and I smiled. People always told him he looked like me even though he never believed it.

"See Pony? You **do **look like your **gorgeous** older brother." I joked.

Daisy laughed and Pony blushed again. Darry walked in the living room just as I sat down on the couch by Daisy and Pony. Darry sat down in his chair and looked at the newspaper. He didn't notice Daisy at all.

"Um...Daisy this is my oldest brother Darry." Pony said loudly.

Darry looked up and said,"Oh..I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't even see ya sitting there."

Daisy smiled and said,"That's okay."

We all sat there, Daisy,Darry,Ponyboy and I. I was bored as heck until Two-bit came storming up the house. I smiled at him and Two-bit smiled back as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"Ya'llgottoseethis!" Two-bit said in a rush, we didn't understand him at all.

I laughed and said," That's good 'ole two-bit for ya Daisy."

Two-bit stopped looking at the tv and said,"Hey darlin'"

Daisy blushed as Two-bit flashed a smile and returned to looking at the TV. When he stopped flipping through the channels, he moved away so we could see. What surprised us was 2 things:

1.Two-bit actually knew the channel the news was on! (Go figure.)

(the most important thing at the moment) What the headline read.

"Oh my gosh.." Pony said in amazement as we all, even Darry who dropped his newspaper at the sound of Two-bit storming inside.

What was on the television was on would change all our lives forever.

**Thats the end of this chapter. Hope ya'll liked it:) Bye.**


	27. A Not So Happy Ending: Part 1

_Last time on Travelin' Soldier:_

"_oh my gosh." Pony said in amazement as we all, including darry, who dropped his paper at the sound of Two-bit storming inside, looked at the television._

_What was on the television would change all our lives forever._

**What everyone in the Curtis house wishes the headline had said: Vietnam War declared over!**

**A happy ending.**

**Daisy kissed Pony on the lips. Soda hugged his younger brother and Darry did as well. They were all so happy. Everyone smiled at Pony who smiled back. Pony hugged Daisy and they all walked to the Dingo to celebrate Pony staying home. "Told ya'll not to worry." Pony says to his brothers as they walk.**

**What the headline actually said: All U.S. Soldiers are needed in Vietnam badly. 120 out of 150 soldiers are dead in Vietnam. All soldiers must fly out tonight at 9pm.**

**A-not-so-happy ending.**

**Everyone said their goodbyes to Pony. Pony promised to write everyday. Daisy and him kissed. It was 9pm and he had to go. No one knew if he'd come back alive. Even though Pony said to everyone: "I'll come back, I promise. Don't ya'll worry about me. Ya dig?"**

**Even though they all said they did, many hearts were breaking. Daisy tried to keep herself from crying, it didn't work. As soon as Pony got on the plane, Daisy cried. **

**AN: This is the next to last chapter! Hope ya'll liked it.**


	28. Part 2 A Happy Ending After All

**Last time on A Not So Happy Ending:**

_As soon as Pony got on the plane, Daisy cried._

Daisy pov

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_in California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all the things he was so scared of_

It's been about a week since the letter from Pony. He normally sent me one every other day. I smiled as I rushed to my mailbox. I quickly opened it and saw one envelope. My smile was plastered on as I quickly got the envelope and opened it.

_He said when it's gettin kind of rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the peir_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

**The letter read:**

**Dear Daisy,**

**I know it's been a week without a letter, it's just been kind of rough over here. But, I want you to know I think of that day sittin' down at the peir. At night, I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. I can't wait to see your smile in person. Face to face. **

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

**Daisy, it breaks my heart to have to tell you this …don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while**

My heart felt like it was going to explode with sadness of not hearing from him. It couldn't take it , but I read on.

**I promise I'll come back, and we'll go back down to the peir and have a picnic. I promise. I love you. By the way, Jon says hi and say hi to ma and pa for him. Just remember I love you.**

**I got to go now, time to get some sleep in while I can. Just know I'll be dreaming of you.**

**Pony**

**P.S. I love you.**

Tears in my eyes, I rushed over to Soda and Darry.

Soda pov

I held the envelope that said from Pony on it and screamed for Darry to come on.

"Darry! Come on. It's a letter from Pony!"

Darry walked into the living room and sat down in his chair.

"Alright." Darry said and I opened the envelope.

**Dear Soda, Darry, and whoever else may be reading this,**

**It's been kind of rough over here. I know you hate for me to start a letter like that, but it's the truth. I need to tell ya'll something you may not like, at all. Don't worry, I won't be able to write for a while. I'll write as soon as possible. I promise. I got to go, ya know get some sleep in while I can. **

**Love ya'll.**

**Pony**

**P.s. Take care of Daisy when she hears the news, she's probably rushing over there right now.**

I heard the door open and I saw Daisy with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and said," he's going to come home Daisy."

Daisy looked unconvinced as I led her to the couch.

" do ya'll want to come to my last football game on Friday? I'm a senior so.."

Darry said,"Yeah, we'd love to."

She smiled and dried her eyes. "thanks for everything. The game is at 7 on Friday."

I nodded and she hugged both, Darry and me. A short while later, Daisy left.

**Friday night Daisy pov**

_**One Friday night at a football game**_

_**The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang**_

_**A man said folks would you bow your heads**_

_**For a list of local Vietnam deaths**_

Darry and Soda looked over at me. I gave them a sad look and listened carefully as he read off the names.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis Missing in action."

I dropped my piccolo and rushed down past everyone and went under the stands.

_**Crying all alone under the stands**_

_**Was a piccolo player in the marching band**_

_**And one name read and nobody really cared.**_

_**But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair**_

**S**oda and Darry found me under the stands crying hard. They were crying too.

"He might still be alive.. they.." Soda started to say but we all felt it. We all felt our hearts breaking. We all cried the rest of the game. I went home with them, because I couldn't bear being alone and they knew the feeling.

_**I cried**_

_**Never going to hold the hand of another guy**_

_**Too young for him they told her**_

_**Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier**_

_**Our love will never end**_

_**Waiting for the soldier to come back again**_

_**Never more to be alone when the letter said,**_

_**A solider's coming home…**_

A knock on the door, Soda and Darry both got up. Then I saw him. The man I fell in love with. I knew he wasn't dead! Pony hugged both his brothers and said," I always keep a promise."

Tears of happiness were coming from my eyes.

"I thought you were.." I cried on his shoulder. I hugged him and kissed him a lot. He had on his uniform.

He smiled at me and said,' What? And miss out on being with you? Never."

That's when he kissed me. I kissed him back. Soda and Darry hugged him a lot too.

"I thought we lost you like we lost mom and dad." Darry cried. Darry NEVER cries so I decided to give them some privacy. I went to the bathroom and fixed my make up.

"Daisy, someone's here at the door for ya." Pony yelled.

I quickly rushed into the living room to find my older brother, Jon, standing next to Pony in his uniform.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed with newformed tears pouring out as I hugged him.

"Missed ya too Sis." Jon hugged me back.

Soda and Darry looked at him and I laughed and said,"My brother."

I knew from then on, that I'd be okay, especially if I had Pony in my life and Jon too. Pony kept his promise, for which we are all thankful. I don't know how I could live without him and I felt in my heart that he felt the same way. So I guess it wasn't a not so happy ending, it in fact was a happy ending.

**The End!**

**AN: Aww…last chapter! Please read and review! I would really love 100 reviews at least! Thanks ya'lll for everything.**


End file.
